


Grover's Worries

by Nikki_RavenScar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Chiron is a therapist and you can't convince me he's not, Everyone forgets about Grover, Gen, Grover is amazing, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, implied anxiety attacks, is it obvious that I'm adding random tags now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_RavenScar/pseuds/Nikki_RavenScar
Summary: Grover has never regretted keeping the empathy link with his best friend, Percy Jackson, but when Percy falls into Tartarus, Grover feels more things than he wants to. Everybody thought that Grover's stress and anxiety as because of the Romans threatening to attack Camp Half-Blood. No one thought that it was because of the emotions Percy was feeling when he was in Tartarus, and that it was painful for Grover because he couldn't do anything about it. Everybody forgot about Grover's empathy link with Percy.





	Grover's Worries

**Author's Note:**

> That dam headcanon made me so sad, so here I am, trying to bring justice for Grover in this fanfic.

Suddenly a rush of cold ran through him.

Grover looked up at the sky desperately, and a desperate feeling crashed through, he felt…  _ scared _ .

The sun was shining, Grover saw a river naiad just a couple yards to his right. Then he sickeningly realized.

_ Percy. _

Grover hadn’t seen his best friend since Hera plucked him from camp and sent him to the Roman version of Camp Half-Blood.

_ Percy Jackson. _

His best friend. Grover had been watching over him since he was twelve, and he even was Annabeth’s protector before Percy, along with Thalia and Luke.

They fought in the Titan War together.

It was only last summer.

His knees buckled, and Grover swung towards the ground without control.  

Grover felt sadness and a deep depressiveness, like… he  _ knows _ …

_ Perseus Jackson. _

Grover closed his eyes and focused on the empathy link that has connected them in ways that are more than words, the link has never failed them, even for years now.

Underneath there is something stronger than the scared feeling of death, he understood.

Love.

_ He did this with Annabeth,  _ Grover realized. His breathing gets faster as Grover wonders what they have gotten themselves into now.

Grover desperately tried to talk to Percy like he did three years ago when Grover was helping transport the Ophiotaurus, Bessie, safety to Olympus.

Nothing.

No connection, Grover can  _ always _ feel him. He closed his eyes and brought in the nature energy, he let in all of the power from naiads from the river near him, and the grass and tree spirits all living around him. Grover felt the link strengthen slowly.

Grover felt him closer and with more clarity now, but Percy’s feelings were getting farther and farther away from Grover’s heart. Where Grover felt the effects of the best decision of his life, the empathy link.

Percy isn’t dead, Grover knew that for sure, but he felt that Percy knew that he is doomed. Grover wanted to find him, no, Grover  _ needed _ to find him.

Grover’s best friend is leaving and he couldn’t help him.

_ Annabeth _ .

Grover remembered,  _ he did this with Annabeth _ . That is how Grover knew Percy will be ok.

Until then…

Grover picked up his head and open his eyes and again until he could see the great beauty of the great god Pan. Grover saw the green pure nature energy flowing through everything and everyone. Grover saw where it clumps where there is a living creature, except the ones from the deeper than the underworld, Tartarus.

Grover placed his hoof firmly on the ground to lift his shaggy goat behind off the ground.  

Percy is over in the Ancient Lands fighting for us, he thought and remembered. To keep us alive, to keep Gaea from awakening, but as the days pass, he could see more and more of the pure nature energy getting soaked up into the ground.

Grover tries to finish his day, to advise satyrs all around the world and try to bring the nature spirits together to fight against the earth goddess that could be rising soon, but he walked around with a hole in his heart.

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

As Grover stared up at the stars in the dark sky his thoughts couldn’t help but filter towards Percy.

_ What if he dies? _

_ What would happen to me? _

_ What would happen to Annabeth? _

He couldn’t help but think. Grover remembered how Annabeth was when Percy was gone for those three months before we got any word about him, and then she found Jason and then there was another six months of agony.

_ What would happen to us? _

Grover turned his head and watched Juniper’s tree swaying gently in the breeze,  _ he’ll stay strong, he’ll stay strong for him even though he probably can’t feel me _ , Grover tried to convince himself.

Grover quickly understands that sleep is not going to be good for him, so he stared silently up at the stars and wished Percy could see them with him.

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

The days passed but Grover never forgot, if anything Grover worked harder to bring the nature spirits together, traveling all over the country to get them organized and working together. Most of it doesn’t work, but every single time it does it gives him a rush that makes him believe that  _ maybe we can do this _ .

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

One day arrives and the birds were singing as always, but this day was different. Grover got an Iris Message, from Camp Half-Blood.

Grover couldn’t sit still throughout the entire message no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get over the fact that  _ Percy and Annabeth had communicated with them, he was okay, _ Grover thought that they would make it out okay.

He went through the next couple days with a spring in his step, he communicated with more nature spirits and brought more into their cause against Gaia. One by one they helped him gain confidence and energy.

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

The days passed, Grover was increasingly more anxious about Percy and Annabeth. He hadn’t slept well in a long while, too busy working with the nature spirits then too busy worrying about Percy and Annabeth.

Suddenly he felt,  _ cold, helpless,  _ and one thought filters through,  _ sorry I couldn’t do it this time, sorry I couldn’t protect you this time. _

Grover’s brain went on overdrive then  _ Percy! _ He bleated in his head,  _ what is happening? _ He desperately thought, but there was no reply.

There was just nothing…

“Percy!” Grover bleated, he completely forgot that he was shouting out loud, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to know if his best friend was okay, if his best friend was  _ alive. _

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

Grover returned to Camp Half-Blood soon after that, he felt like he needed to tell someone, anyone, about this.

Before going into the common area he stopped by Juniper’s tree, where, after a moment, she appeared with a smile on her face, but then she saw Grover.

Before Grover could wave her off, Juniper started fussing over him, asking him lots of questions about whether he was okay or not, and what happened.

Grover quietly explained his and Percy’s empathy link that they had shared for many years, how it had never failed them, and it was the best decision of Grover’s life. Then he explained how he felt cold feelings and that he wasn’t sure even if Percy was alive or not, he had never had an empathy link break before, but there hadn’t been anything.

He explained the thoughts he felt, the first ones in a month from Percy, and Grover recited them perfectly. Grover spent so much time mulling them over in his head there was no way he didn’t have them memorized by them.

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

Juniper was silent for several moments, but when she finally looked at Grover she said only one thing. “We need to tell Chiron.”

Grover agreed, so in the middle of the night when everyone in the camp was fast asleep, Grover and Juniper knocked on the door of the Big House and explained their situation to Chiron. He looked down at the young people who were burdened with so much he was scared that they would crumble underneath it all. 

Chiron was worried about the state of the camp if they found out that Percy had died, hell, he was torn up about it, and especially because Grover was not sure if he was actually dead, Chiron told them to not tell anybody about this.

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

After that Chiron became something like a therapist, he had made Grover promise that any time that he felt anything he would tell Chiron, either over Iris Message or in person.

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

Weeks after Grover left again to gather the nature spirits, he still felt nothing, and we was getting increasingly more worried that maybe he was right, maybe Percy is  _ dead. _ Grover always forced his mind to focus on something else, something different than his best friend.

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

One night Grover was sleeping peacefully, as he could be, when he was shaken out of his sleep, but not by anything physical. Grover was overtaken by the feeling of desperation, of need, of protection, of love.

He was so overwhelmed by the feelings from Percy that tears immediately cascaded down his face, he bathed in the thought that Percy was still alive, that he was okay.

After feeling nothing for weeks he was finally feeling something and he had never felt more alive. Relief and happiness took him over first and he welcomed them, but then Grover thought about it, and he remembered that the strongest feelings are always anger and love, the complete opposites.

Grover tried desperately to connect with Percy, to cheer him on, to tell him that he’ll be okay, that  _ I swear Percy Jackson if you don’t come back I will kill you. _

When the tears finally stopped flowing and the feelings finally receded, Grover looked upon the rising sun with hope, the first feeling of it in weeks.

_ Everything could be okay _ … 

_ Perseus Jackson _ … 

_ The savior _ … 

_ Percy Jackson _ … 

_ The hero _ … 

_ Percy _ … 

_ Grover’s best friend _ … 

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

As Grover stared up at the stars in the dark sky his thoughts couldn’t help but filter towards Percy.

_ What if he dies? _

_ What would happen to me? _

_ What would happen to Annabeth? _

He couldn’t help but think. Grover remembered how Annabeth was when Percy was gone for those three months before we got any word about him, and then she found Jason and then there was another six months of agony.

_ What would happen to us? _

Grover turned his head and watched Juniper’s tree swaying gently in the breeze,  _ he’ll stay strong, he’ll stay strong for him even though he probably can’t feel me _ , Grover tried to convince himself.

Grover quickly understands that sleep is not going to be good for him, so he stared silently up at the stars and wished Percy could see them with him.

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

The days passed but Grover never forgot, if anything Grover worked harder to bring the nature spirits together, traveling all over the country to get them organized and working together. Most of it doesn’t work, but every single time it does it gives him a rush that makes him believe that  _ maybe we can do this _ .

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

One day arrives and the birds were singing as always, but this day was different. Grover got an Iris Message, from Camp Half-Blood.

Grover couldn’t sit still throughout the entire message no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get over the fact that  _ Percy and Annabeth had communicated with them, he was okay, _ Grover thought that they would make it out okay.

He went through the next couple days with a spring in his step, he communicated with more nature spirits and brought more into their cause against Gaia. One by one they helped him gain confidence and energy.

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

The days passed, Grover was increasingly more anxious about Percy and Annabeth. He hadn’t slept well in a long while, too busy working with the nature spirits then too busy worrying about Percy and Annabeth.

Suddenly he felt,  _ cold, helpless,  _ and one thought filters through,  _ sorry I couldn’t do it this time, sorry I couldn’t protect you this time. _

Grover’s brain went on overdrive then  _ Percy! _ He bleated in his head,  _ what is happening? _ He desperately thought, but there was no reply.

There was just nothing…

“Percy!” Grover bleated, he completely forgot that he was shouting out loud, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to know if his best friend was okay, if his best friend was  _ alive. _

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

Grover returned to Camp Half-Blood soon after that, he felt like he needed to tell someone, anyone, about this.

Before going into the common area he stopped by Juniper’s tree, where, after a moment, she appeared with a smile on her face, but then she saw Grover.

Before Grover could wave her off, Juniper started fussing over him, asking him lots of questions about whether he was okay or not, and what happened.

Grover quietly explained his and Percy’s empathy link that they had shared for many years, how it had never failed them, and it was the best decision of Grover’s life. Then he explained how he felt cold feelings and that he wasn’t sure even if Percy was alive or not, he had never had an empathy link break before, but there hadn’t been anything.

He explained the thoughts he felt, the first ones in a month from Percy, and Grover recited them perfectly. Grover spent so much time mulling them over in his head there was no way he didn’t have them memorized by them.

Juniper was silent for several moments, but when she finally looked at Grover she said only one thing. “We need to tell Chiron.”

Grover agreed, so in the middle of the night when everyone in the camp was fast asleep, Grover and Juniper knocked on the door of the Big House and explained their situation to Chiron. He looked down at the young people who were burdened with so much he was scared that they would crumble underneath it all. 

Chiron was worried about the state of the camp if they found out that Percy had died, hell, he was torn up about it, and especially because Grover was not sure if he was actually dead, Chiron told them to not tell anybody about this.

After that Chiron became something like a therapist, he had made Grover promise that any time that he felt anything he would tell Chiron, either over Iris Message or in person.

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

Weeks after Grover left again to gather the nature spirits, he still felt nothing, and we was getting increasingly more worried that maybe he was right, maybe Percy is  _ dead. _ Grover always forced his mind to focus on something else, something different than his best friend. But at night, in the silence of nature it was harder to keep those dreadful thoughts from peeking into the corners of his mind.

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

One night Grover was sleeping peacefully, as he could be, when he was shaken out of his sleep, but not by anything physical. Grover was overtaken by the feeling of desperation, of need, of protection, of love.

He was so overwhelmed by the feelings from Percy that tears immediately cascaded down his face, he bathed in the thought that Percy was still alive, that he was okay.

After feeling nothing for weeks he was finally feeling something and he had never felt more alive. Relief and happiness took him over first and he welcomed them, but then Grover thought about it, and he remembered that the strongest feelings are always anger and love, the complete opposites.

Grover tried desperately to connect with Percy, to cheer him on, to tell him that he’ll be okay, that  _ I swear Percy Jackson if you don’t come back I will kill you. _

When the tears finally stopped flowing and the feelings finally receded, Grover looked upon the rising sun with hope, the first feeling of it in weeks.

_ Everything could be okay _ … 

_ Perseus Jackson _ … 

_ The savior _ … 

_ Percy Jackson _ … 

_ The hero _ … 

_ Percy _ … 

_ Grover’s best friend _ … 


End file.
